forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gateway to the Savage Frontier
Gateway to the Savage Frontier is a Dungeons and Dragons computer game developed by Stormfront Studios and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for the Commodore 64, PC, and Amiga personal computers. The title was the #1 selling MSDOS game in North America in August 1991.http://www.cgwmuseum.org/galleries/index.php?year=1991&pub=2&id=89 Plot The party starts off in Yartar, having just escorted a caravan from the dwarven stronghold Citadel Adbar, ruled by the dwarf king Harbromm. At the tavern, while the party is enjoying a feast and spirits, something is slipped into their food that causes them to pass out, and they are robbed of all gold and gear, especially the magic longsword that one member used to slay a griffon at Longsaddle. Fortunately, each character keeps a purse of coins under their pillow so they can buy armor and weapons. By rescuing Krevish, the party is hired by the Kraken Society in Yartar to assassinate a cleric of Bane at Nesme, only to discover that this evil priest was the only individual standing in the way of the conquest. The party rescues the magic-user Amelior Amanitas from Everlund, an eccentric and somewhat absent-minded wizard who explains how to stop the Zhentarim. Returning to Yartar, the party is captured and imprisoned in a Kraken base below the city. There, the magic longsword stolen at the start is recovered but the party has to fight four giant squids in a huge tank before escaping. They must find four magical statues scattered across the frontier before the Zhentarim, led by a General Vaalgamon, gets to them. Zhentil Keep plans to use these magical statues to open a way through an otherwise-unpassable desert for their armies. Finally they travel to the dead city of Ascore to end the Zhentarim plot, and the Battle of Ascore begins. If successful, the party are hailed as the "Heroes of Ascore", which is carried over into the sequel. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other games in the Gold Box collection. The player creates and manages a six-member party of adventurers following the AD&D rules. The game is first-person view, and uses turn-based combat. There is a world map travel mode, which allows for enemy encounters and side quests. Side-quests are activated by finding and talking to certain NPCs. Index Characters :;Protagonists: Heroes of Ascore :;Companions: Brinshaar • Erek • Jagaerda • Krevish • Muthtur • Rishpal :;Other: Amelior Amanitas • Broadhand • Ceptienne • Kestutis • Nasher Alagondar • Olger Redaxe • Tessarin Alaraun • Vaalgamon ::Geildarr Ithym • Harbromm • Manshoon • Nanathlor Greysword • Phintarn Redblade Creatures :aarakocra • ankheg • basilisk • black dragon • boar • bugbear • displacer beast • dragon • dwarf • efreeti • elf • ettin • fire giant • ghoul • giant frog • giant lizard • giant slug • giant snake • giant spider • giant squid • gnoll • gnome • goblin • griffon • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • harpy • hell hound • hill giant • hobgoblin • human • kraken • lizardman • manticore • margoyle • medusa • mummy • ogre • orc • otyugh • owlbear • salamander • scrag • skeleton • shambling mound • squid • stirge • stone golem • tiger • troll • wyvern • zombie Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Arena beneath Llorkh • Gallant Prince • Hall of Justice • Halls of Vigilance • Hosttower of the Arcane • House of Knowledge • Kraken Complex • Kraken Headquarters • Mielikki's Glade • Red Dragon Trading Lodge • Sundabar Hall of Justice :;Inns & Taverns: Inn of the Glowing Gem :;Festhalls: Three Rivers :;Shops: Allis Lhyssich's Hand Crafted Weapons and Magical Weapons for Noble Causes • Basanicas Boat Rentals • Broadhand's Forge and Tack :;Roads & Bridges: High Road • Moonbridge :;Settlements: Everlund • Gundbarg • Llorkh • Luskan • Nesme • Neverwinter • Port Llast • Secomber • Silverymoon • Sundabar • Uttersea • Yartar :;Rivers: Delimbiyr • Greyflow • Rauvin :;Wilderness: Frozenfar • Gundarlun • High Forest • Neverwinter Wood • Purple Rocks • Star Mounts • Trackless Sea • Trisk • Tuern • Utheraal :;Ruins: Ascore • Illusk :;Regions: Delimbiyr Vale • Gray Vale • Savage Frontier • Silver Marches • Western Heartlands ::Citadel Adbar • Ice Mountains • Moonsea • Narrow Sea • Trollmoors • Zhentil Keep Magic :;Magic items: armor of the glacier • bracers of defense • cloak of displacement • cloak of protection • gauntlets of dexterity • incandescent blue ioun stone • necklace of missiles • potion of extra healing • potion of invisibility • potion of speed • ring of protection • ring of reversal • sword of Icewind Dale • sword of stonecutting • wand of defoliation • wand of ice storm :;Spells: bestow curse • bless • blink • burning hands • cause blindness • cause light wounds • charm person • cure blindness • cure disease • cure light wounds • curse • detect invisibility • detect magic • dispel magic • enlarge • fireball • friends • haste • hold person • invisibility • invisibility, 10' radius • knock • lightning bolt • magic missile • mirror image • prayer • protection from evil • protection from evil, 10' radius • protection from good • protection from good, 10' radius • protection from normal missiles • ray of enfeeblement • read magic • remove curse • resist cold • resist fire • shield • shocking grasp • silence, 15' radius • sleep • slow • slow poison • snake charm • spiritual hammer • stinking cloud • strength :: flesh to stone Organizations :Arcane Brotherhood • Company of the Brazen Pennant • High Captains of Luskan • Kraken Society • Lords' Alliance • Ship Baram • Ship Kurth • Ship Rethnor • Ship Suljack • Ship Taerl • Zhentarim Religions :Bane • Helm • Mielikki • Oghma • Selûne • Torm • Tyr • Waukeen Events :Battle of Ascore Miscellaneous :;Armor: banded mail • chain mail • leather armor • padded armor • plate mail • ring mail • shield • scale mail • splint mail • studded leather :;Materials: meteorite :: mithril :;Other: holy water :;Weapons: arrow • awl pike • bardiche • bastard sword • battleaxe • bec de corbin • bill-guisarme • bo stick • broadsword • club • composite longbow • composite shortbow • crossbow • dagger • dart • fauchard • fauchard-fork • flail • glaive • glaive-guisarme • guisarme • guisarme-voulge • halberd • hammer • handaxe • javelin • jo stick • longbow • long sword • lucern hammer • mace • morning star • military fork • military pick • partisan • quarrel • quarterstaff • ranseur • scimitar • short bow • short sword • sling • spear • spetum • staff sling • two-handed sword • trident • voulge Gallery Gateway_to_the_Savage_Frontier-backcover.jpg|Back cover. GttSFscreenshot1.png|Title Screen from DOS edition. GttSFscreenshot2.png|Title Screen from Commodore 64 edition. Appendix Notes Further Reading * * Game Credits From the game manual, the Gateway to the Savage Frontier Adventures Journal. ;Amiga: * Design: Don L. Daglow * Programming: Linwood Taylor * Art Director: David Bunnett * Illustration: Sergio Lobato, David Bunnett * Map Graphics: Arturo Sinclair * Theme Music: Linwood Taylor * Encounter Authors: Don L. Daglow, Mark Buchignani, Cathryn Mataga, Linwood Taylor ;Commodore 64: * Design: Don L. Daglow * Programming: Mark Manyen, Mark Buchignani * Graphics: Sergio Lobato, Arturo Sinclair, David Bunnett * Music: Linwood Taylor * Encounters Authors: Don L. Daglow, Mark Buchignani, Cathryn Mataga, Linwood Taylor ;DOS: * Design: Don L. Daglow * Programming: Cathryn Mataga * Graphics / Artwork: David Bunnett, Sergio Lobato, Arturo Sinclair * Art Director: David Bunnett * Project Manager: George MacDonald * Writing: Mark Buchignani, Don L. Daglow, Cathryn Mataga, Linwood Taylor * Sound Effects Driver: John Ratcliffe * Music Production: Linwood Taylor * Journal Entries in Manual: Don L. Daglow * Game Development: George MacDonald, Rick E. White * Documentation: Richard Wilson * Playtest Manager: Larry Stephen Webber * Playtesting: Philip L. Alne, Mike Balajadia, Glen A. Cureton, Cyrus G. Harris, John Kirk, Alan Marenco, Jason Ray, Jeffrey Shotwell, Eduardo Trillo, André Vrignaud, James Young, Dennis Zahina * Art, Graphic Design, and DTP: Peter Gascoyne (for Louis Saekow Design) * Pre‑Press Production: Ray Garcia (for Louis Saekow Design), Kirk Nichols External Links * * Gateway to the Savage Frontier at Moby Games. References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 1991